Story Quest: Raven's Cove
Game Tips: *Leveling potions to at least level 8 before receiving this quest (at notoriety level 30), will save a lot of time. *Leveling fishing to at least level 5 before receiving this quest (at notoriety level 30), will save a lot of time. *If you want to earn bonus items (optional) from this quest (Magenta Ostrich Hat, Bandit's Sea Globe, Burnt Staff), Jolly Roger is using his resurrected ships to blockade all rum shipments to try to get Jack to come out of hiding. He asks the pirate to sail to Raven's Cove to find one of the Cursed Blades of El Patron so they can defeat Jolly and stop this from happening. |- |Journey to Raven's Cove |Sail to the mysterious Raven's Cove island. |- |Search for Survivors |Explore the Island searching for any survivors of the recent attack. |- |Question Crazy Ned |Speak with Crazy Ned and find out the clue of what needs to be done next. He says the swords can be found in the mines, and only he has the key. But, he refuses to give it to you, unless you help out his ghostly friends. |- |Ghosts of Raven's Cove | Search the town for friendly quest giving ghosts. |- |Perform Tasks for each ghost. (In any order) | *''Note: You have to talk to the Ghosts before you will get credit for the quest.'' Retrieve Sails - Sink ghost ships for Widow Threadbarren to earn her favor and retrieve their sails for her. She will request that you recover 5 undead sails from Storm Reapers, 5 cursed sails from Phantoms, and 7 torn sails from Revenants. After you have completed this quest, she'll speak favorably to Crazy Ned about giving you the key to the mine. Play Undead Poker - Acquire clothes to disguise yourself as Ben Clubheart or Sadie Clubheart (Find clothes to disguise yourself at Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, and Port Royal). Win 650g at poker in one sitting. By winning back their losses, they will help you. *Bonus: Win 5000 gold in Undead Poker to earn a Magenta Ostrich Hat or Purple Cavalry Hat. This task requires time and patience. '' '''Seek Tia Dalma '- Senior Fantifico wants so badly to restore his life as the Fanciest Fellow in the Caribbean that he'll pay a king's ransom for a special gypsy potion made only by Tia Dalma. To make this concoction you will need to gather 6 twisted roots from twisted stumps, 10 giant bladders from huge alligators, and 8 fat chickens from Navy Dreadnought ships. Get this life-giving potion for him and you're one step closer to getting Edward's mine key. Potions For Madam Zigana - Help Madam Zigana by getting the special potions so she can rebuild her old broken staff. You'll find the Potion Brewing tables on Port Royal, Tortuga, Cuba and Padres del Fuego. Brew them up and return the potions to Madam Zigana so she can thank you properly. *Bonus: Make Staff Enchant II to earn a Burnt Staff. Catch Fish - Get your fishing pole and help Thomas with some serious fishing. Catching 12 Tuna will get you that much closer to getting Edward's key to the mine. *Bonus: Catch a Legendary Fish to earn a Bandit's Sea Globe. |- |Talk to Crazy Ned | The ghosts will convince Crazy Ned to give you the key to the mine elevator. |- |Explore the Mines |The elevator will take the pirate up to the top of the cliffs and path will lead into the mines. From here, you can see El Patron's ship landlocked below. Inside the mines are more ghosts, eventually the pirate will find Dr. Bellrog. He is an explorer who died hiding in the mines, but he may still be able to help get to Patron's ship. |- |Find the Journals |Bellrog tells the pirate to dig up four journals belonging to various crew members to help unravel the mystery. Travel to each of the four marked graves. |- |Lure the Ghosts | You will need four idols to open the gate. To find one of them, you must lure the ghosts to the watery grave marker and defeat them. Once 5 Mutineer Ghosts and 5 Devious Ghosts have been defeated at their watery grave, you get the idol. Tip: You must be standing on the the outcropping of rock around the idol when you defeat the ghosts in order for them to count in your journal. |- |Defend the Traitor |The next idol is obtained by helping a Traitor Ghost defeat other attacking ghosts. You must find the traitor ghosts grave and summon him/her, once summoned, enemies will appear. After helping the traitor ghost defeat enemies, you get the second idol. |- |Find Dowsing Rod Parts |The third idol was apparently stolen and then buried by the crew's dog and its whereabouts are unknown. Using a Dowsing Rod - you can find it. The parts are made from the teeth of 13 Firebats. |- |Use the Dowsing Rod |Roaming the mines, you can check the Dowsing Rod to see if you are closer or farther from the dig spot. Once you locate the spot, dig - but it is likely NOT the first place you go. Just keep going to the next. |- |Get the Final Idol |The last idol is protected by 5 (or 4) ghosts who must all be defeated at the same time. You can visit the other grave sites to try and summon some allies (Traitor Ghosts) for you, but they can only stay summoned for a short time. |- |Talk to Dr. Bellrog | Once you have the idols, return to the explorers. However, they may not be so willing to help you continue on-so be prepared! Dr. Bellrog's bodyguard will attack you and try to dispose of you. |- |Defeat El Patron |After opening the mine gate, you will be in the presence of El Patron's Ship, to get to his treasure - you will have to fight the ghost of El Patron himself and any crew ghosts he can summon. This will NOT be easy.The best way to do this is to assemble a large crew. |- |Loot El Patron's Treasure |When you defeat El Patron, you will be granted a chance to choose one of three of El Patron's Cursed Blades (Loot El Patron's Treasure). Also, you will now be able to use the Check Hand emote(/Hand), since the cursed weapons eventually curse you with an "Evil Curse of Doom". |} Game Notes: *You'll start this quest when your pirate reaches notoriety level 30. *You do not have to complete The Black Pearl Crew Story Quest to do this quest. *Pirates who have completed the quest cannot see Kudgel. *After you defeat El Patron, your pirate doesn't go back to Jack Sparrow to eliminate the blockade. *This quest gives you access to the mines. *Bonus staff. *Bonus hat. *Bonus sailing item. *Access to Cursed Blades. *You should be potion level 8 to complete the quests *Unlocks emote /hand *Once you finish the quest, Señor Fantifico will permanently appear as a chicken to you. Category:Lore Category:Pirates Online Rewritten Category:Story Quests